Conventional aircraft wheel assemblies comprise rotating and stationary stacks which stop the aircraft when compressed by electromechanical actuators. Typically, electromechanical actuators are controlled by an electric brake actuator controller. To properly account for variations in operating loads on the aircraft brake assemblies, electromechanical actuators frequently include load cells which provide feedback and are distinct from and independent of the actuator. These stand-alone load cells are calibrated manually, by adding individual resistors to the load cells. Such calibration requires significant time, labor, and can only be performed at actuator assembly time.